Parents, Life, Secrets
by yugiismyname
Summary: This is just something I made up in my English Liturature class. It's a YamixYugi fanfic, please just enjoy. And I finally made up my own characters! Rating may go up!
1. Yugi's Parents

Yugiismyname:Just another story. Yes I am going to start my FullMetal Alchemist/Yugioh fic. I already did, but I am lost for the first chapter. But I got this great idea for a new story.

Yami:-rolls eyes- Just start it.

Yugi: On with the fic!

Yugiismyname:-smiles- Right Yugi.

Yami: Yugi dosen't own Yugioh. He owns Rick and Sam and the plot that is all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and Yugi have been dating for six months now, Yugi of course hasn't told his parents, and Yami dosen't talk about his parents. But today Yugiand Yami were going to get together and talk about their parents. "Yami, are you sure about this?" Yugi asked uncertain.

Yami smiled wrapping his arms around Yugi. "Yugi, we're going out to lunch and talk about our parents. Then we're going to my house." He told Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Okay, I understand." He gulped as they sat down in a booth at 'Burger World'.

A blonde girl went over to them. "May I take your order?" She asked.

"I'll take some hot tea and a cheese burger with no tomatoes." Yami told her. "I hate tomatoes." Yugi giggled at Yami's exspresion.

She turned to Yugi. "I'll have the same, but with tomatoes." Yugi told the girl. She nodded and left to get their orders.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "So who's going first?" Yami asked his angel.

Yugi gulped. "I guessI'll go first." Yami nodded and sat next to Yugi, who leaned on Yami. "When I told my mom and dad about being gay. My mom freaked, I was her only child and I was suppose to have her grand-children. My dad was happy, he didn't hate me, he looked more proud of me, then mad." Yugi sighed, smiling remembering that day.

---Memories(Yugi: Yugiismyname is doing this on purpose.)---

**Yugi looked at his mom and dad. "Mom? Dad?" Yugi swallowed his fear.**

**Yugi's mom looked at him. "What is it dear?" She asked smiling.**

**Yugi looked at his parents, they were both staring at him. He felt the fear boil in him. "I'm gay!" He said without evening knowing he said it. He looked at his parents, his mom was wide eyed, and his dad was smiling.**

**His mother stood up from her chair and glared at him. "Your gay!!?" She questioned, though to Yugi it felt like she was yelling, just yelling.**

**Yugi nodded sadly. "I really like boys, I don't know how to explain it, but I know it's true." He sobbed softly.**

**Yugi's father looked at Yugi, he knew his wife didn't like this idea, so he stood up and picked Yugi up. "Come on, big boy. Time for bed." He smiled and carried Yugi upstairs in his arms.**

**Yugi's mother hollored at Yugi as he was carried upstairs. "You"ll never be able to have kids Yugi! NEVER!!" She hollored.**

**Yugi's dad layed him down in the bed and tucked him in. "It's alright my boy. I support you no matter who you like, or what you are. Your my son, that's all that matters. Oh and if it makes you happy too." He winked at Yugi, and kissed his forehead.**

**Yugi reached out and hugged his dad. "Thank you daddy." He smiled when his dad hugged him back. "I love you." He wispered and fell asleep in his father's arms.**

**Yugi's dad chuckled. "I love you too, Yugi." He laid Yugi down on the bed and left the room, smiling.**

**Two months later Yugi's mom was more calm, though she still hated her now **_**GAY **_**son. It was a Monday, Yugi was upstairs getting dressed, he was so hungry, he smelled bacon and eggs. After he finished getting dressed he ran downstairs and sat at the table. "I'm starving." He smiled. His dad chuckled and handed him a plate of food. "Thanks." He smiled, closed his eyes, said a pray, and then began to eat(Yugiismyname: Almost everyone I know talks about these, and I only prayed when I was a kid, like 6-9).**

**After breakfast Yugi got his bag and left for school, he was meeting Joey and Kaiba, they were going to go to school together. He walked a block till he saw the limo. "Hey!" Joey called out to his friend. "What's up Yugè?" He asked Yugi, smiling.**

**Yugi walked over to Joey and smiled. "I'm fine Joey." He caught his breathe, then looked around. "Hey, where's Kaiba?" He asked confused.**

**Joey pointed to the limo. "He's in there, he did't sleep well last night." Joey winked, knowing Yugi would catch his drift.**

**"Oh Joey, gross! You know I hate it when you talk like that!" Yugi made a sick face, while Joey laughed.**

**"No Yugè, he had a nightmare, and fell out of bed." Joey laughed again, his face turning red.**

**Kaiba walked out of the limo and smiled a warm smile to Yugi and Joey. "Hello you two." He said warmly.**

**"Some one woke up on the right side of the bed." Yugi laughed at his little joke, so did...Kaiba.**

**After school, Yugi walked home, frowning, he had a teast tomorrow, and he needed to study. He turned the corner and when he saw his house, all his stuff was on the ground!!! "What the hell!" He shouted. "Why are my stuff outside!?" He asked shocked.**

**Yugi's mom walked out of the house, with a box of Yugi's stuff. "Mom what are you doing?" He asked tears rolling down his face.**

**His mother looked at him. "Your moving out. I'm not having you bring in, other men, to do things that I can't even imagine!" She ran into the house and slammed the door. Yugi knew she locked it, he heard it. Yugi fell onto his knees and cried, cried for a good hour, till he called Joey, who came-with Kaiba- to get him and his stuff. They drove off to Kaiba's Mansion so Yugi could stay as long as he wanted to.**

**---Yugi's Memories end---**

Yami sighed as he took another bite of his hamburger. "How horrible could she be?" He sighed again, taking a sip of his hot tea, which was a bit cold now.

Yugi smiled. "But if I never have moved in with Joey and Kaiba, then I would have never have met you." Yugi took Yami's hand and Yami smiled.

Yugi and Yami finished their meal and Yami payed-though he and Yugi argued about who was paying for it, then laughed about it-they went to take a walk in the park. Yugi's arms were around Yami's left arm, and he was resting his shoulder on Yami's side. "Yami, it's your turn. Tell me about your whole life. I know nothing about you." He sighed happily.

Yami sat down on a bench, and watched some kids play on the swingset. "Okay, I'll start by saying 'I was adopted'." He smiled.

Yugi was shocked, he never knew Yami was adopted. What other surprises does Yami have for him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname: I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!

Yami: Yet you do them yourself.

Yugiismyname: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Yugi: R&R please :D

Yami: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER!!

Yugi: Give us at least 5 reviews.

Yugiismyname: I CAN TALK TO YOU IN ANY MANNER I CHOOSE!!

Yugi: -sighs and rolls eyes-


	2. Yami's Parents

Here you all go, the next chapter to this story. I am so happy you all liked it. I never thought you'd all want more. So here it is.

Yami: Let's just go on with the story.

Your just jelous-sticks tongue out-

Yugi: ON WITH THE FIC!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi looked at Yami shocked. "Your adopted!?" Yugi sighed sadly. "I didn't know." He looked down at the ground.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "Listen Yugi, my mom and dad had me when they couldn't even afford to feed themselves, so they gave me up, to their dear friends." Yugi looked at Yami who was smiling.

"Your adopted mom and dad, right?" Yugi asked with a little smile. Yami shook his head, no, which made Yugi frown. "Then who?" He asked.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek. "My dad and dad." That made Yugi even more shocked then the 'adopted' part. "Let's start from the begining, shall we?" Yami leaned his back against the bench and sighed happily.

------Yami's Memories-----

**Rick looked down at the baby in a woman's arms. "So he's ours now?" He asked her. She nodded. "Oh hot dog!" Rick took the baby out of her arms and smiled. "Hi there, my son."**

**A man, the same age as Rick-25- walked over and looked at the baby in his arms. "What should we call him?" He asked Rick.**

**Rick looked at the man. "Well we were going to call you Atemu, because your father is Egyptian, but you look more like your mother, Japanese." He smiled handing the baby to the man. "What do you think, Sammy?" He asked.**

**"I think, Yami would be a great name." Sam rubbed his finger on the baby's nose.**

**Rick got up and wrapped his arms around Sam and his new son. "I like that." He kissed Sam's cheek. "I like that alot." He smiled.**

**Three years later Rick was getting ready to take his newly found husband and his three year old son, out for lunch. "Daddy?" Rick looked down and saw Yami smiling.**

**"Yes?" He asked smiling.**

**Yami smiled and held his arms up, meaning he needed to be picked up. Rick picked him up. "I weady, you?" He asked kissing Rick's cheek.**

**Rick nodded. "Yes, and you were a great ring barrier last month." He kissed Yami's cheek smiling.**

**Yami giggled. "Dank you. Mommy looked nice in that pink dwess." He said still smiling.**

**Rick smiled remembering last month. "Yes, he looked gourgeous." He put Yami down and sighed.**

**Sam cleared his throat and smiled. Rick looked behind him and saw Sam in a blue dress shirt, and a black pants that fit nicely on his legs. "Wow." He was breathless.**

**Sam smiled. "Thank you." He smiled blushing. "Are you two ready?" He asked them.**

**Yami nodded. "I've been weady for houws." Yami said.**

**Sam giggled and Rick chuckled. "Well then let's get going."**

**Yami rolled his eyes. "I've been telling you people dat." Yami growled and went to the door. That just made Sam and Rick laugh.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rick sat down after he put Yami in his seat and allowed Sam to sit before him(Yugiismyname:You know that way, right?). People stared at the strange couple. A man, a man, and a boy, that was indeed something they didn't see everyday. "Mommy, why are they staring?" Yami asked Sam.**

**A man sitting next to them started to choke on his coffee. "Mommy?" His wife said shocked.**

**Sam looked at her. "Yes, do you have a problem with that!?" He asked looking at the woman.**

**"No, not at all. Cute kid." She smiled and motioned her husband that she was ready to go. He nodded and went to go pay the bill.**

**"Mommy?" Yami asked giving Sam his puppy dog eyes.**

**Rick sighed and looked at Yami. "They don't like people like us, so they look at us weirdly." Rick answered his son.**

**"Like us?" Yami asked confused.**

**Sam frowned. "Me and daddy are both boys, people don't like two boys kissing and getting married." He sighed shaky.**

**"I like boys, is dewe a pwobwem wit dat?" Yami asked Sam and Rick.**

**Sam smiled. "I have no problems with that, sweetie. I'll love you no matter who you are or who you like. Your my son, that's all that matters." He said, hugging Yami.**

**Yami hugged Sam back then pulled away. "Good!" He smiled. "Now let's eat, I hungwy." Rick and Sam laughed.**

-----Yami's Memories end-----

Yugi looked at Yami crying. "Wow, your life." Yugi choked. Yami took Yugi in his arms and hugged him close. "So great." He choked.

"No, it wasn't. I was teased at school, when I told them I was gay, they were happy, yes, but kids said stuff like 'Like fathers like son'." Yami looked at Yugi and frowned. "I had fun with my parents, but not at school. And it just got worse." Yami sighed and looked at the sky.

Yugi looked at Yami and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked conserned.

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi. "My mom-Sam- he's sick. He's got something and the doctors can't figure it out." Yami started crying.

"So? They can just run tests, and then get him better." Yugi said to Yami.

"It's not that simple Yugi, they did test, thousands of tests, and nothing!" Yami allowed the tears fall from his eyes.

"And?" Yugi asked worried.

Yami looked at Yugi, crying hard. "And, my mom is dying Yugi." He cried softly on Yugi's chest as Yugi held Yami close to his chest, tears threatning to fall from his eyes as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname: I hope you liked it.

Yami: I sure did.

Yugi: R&R please.

Yami: Yes, please. I want more.

Yugiismyname: Your welcome. I WANT MROE THEN 5 REVIEWS OR YAMI AND YUGI WILL GET IT!!-has his famous chainsaw-

Yugi and Yami: O.O help...please...


	3. Meeting and a Death

Yugiismyname: Hey hey

Yami: 'bout time.

Yugiismyname: -growls and tackles Yami-

Yugi: Um, well this is the second to last chapter to Parents, Life, Secrets. So please enjoy.

Yugi rubbed Yami's back, as he cried on his chest. "It's going to be alright, Yami." He said for the tenth time.

Yami stood up and wiped his eyes with his shirt. "Thanks Yugi. Your the best." He smiled. "Come now." He took Yugi's hand and helped him up.

"Where are we going?"

Yami smiled. "To my place. You have to meet them." Before Yugi knew it, he was being dragged down the street to Yami's house.

About ten minutes later, Yugi was outside a door and Yami was panicking. "I know I took my keys when I left." He searched all his pockets for the third time.

"Yami how 'bout we just ring the door bell." Yugi rang it before Yami could answer.

_**RING**_

No answer. Yugi rang it again.

_**RING**_

"I'm coming!" A blonde hair man, about 5'7", blue eyes, and was wearing a green shirt and black jeans, answered the door. "Oh Yami! It's you." He smirked with a hard look on his face. "You forgot your key, again?"

Yami blushed and Yugi giggled. "Yeah, so what if I did?" Yami turned his head.

Yugi smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Yugi."

The man smiled. "Hello there Yugi," He took Yugi's hand. "I'm Yami's father, Richard. But you can call me Rick."

"Please to meet you, Rick."

Yami smiled and walked into the house. "Is Sam alright?" He asked with consern in his voice.

Rick nodded. "Yes, I was making him some soup when the door rang." He smiled. "You can go up and see him, if you like to, Yami."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Can Yugi?" He asked.

Rick nodded again. "Sammy needs to see Yugi, to make sure he's the right guy for you Yami." He elbowed Yami in the stomach.

Yugi and Yami both blushed before heading up the stairs. "Yami, why did you call your 'mom' Sam?" Yugi asked half way up the stairs.

Yami chuckled. "Well his name is Samuel, but he hates that. So we call him Sam. Plus, after 7 you really don't want to call a male, mommy." He grinned.

Yugi giggled lightly. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." He looked at the door they were in front of. "Is this?"

Yami nodded. "This the my parents room." He smiled. " I heard a lot of noises that a little kid shouldn't." He snickered point to the door.

"How rude do you have to be!?" Sam said from behind the door, making Yugi jump. Yami opened the door and Yugi followed. "Hey there, Yugi. I've heard so much about you."

Yugi looked around the room. The bed was a King size and had a dog comforter with German Shepards on it. There was light coming from the outside and a lamp which was on a table on the left side of the bed. There was a mini fridge on the right and Yugi could guess what was in it(Yugiismyname: -snickers- First person to answer get's a prize). The room looked like beautiful, that's how he put it. Sam was sitting on the side of the bed, smiling. "Hi there." Yugi said shaking.

"Hello there, Yugi. Has Yami been taking care of you?" Sam asked, still smiling.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, he's been really great." He replied.

Yami looked at Sam and asked. "Is it alright if Yugi stayed the night?" He smirked.

"What, so you can have sex and keep me and your father up?" Sam said with no shock in his voice.

Yami have him a begging look. "Please? I want him to."

Sam chuckled. "Okay, he can stay for the night." He smiled then starting coughing really hard.

Rick ran in and layed Sam down. "Stop getting up, your going to hurt yourself." He told him, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh Rick, you worry too much." Sam smiled and kissed Rick very passionatly, till Rick broke it. "Rick?"

Rick shook his head no and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. We can't, your still sick." Sam frowned and started to fall asleep. "Come on boys, let's let him be."

Yami and Yugi nodded and followed Rick out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Sam is really sick, isn't he?" Yugi asked with a worry look in his eyes.

"Yes, he's been sick going on a year. The doctors keep telling us he's not going to make it. But I will not loss my Sam." Rick said turning to head downstairs. "We're having Chinese for dinner, so pick out what you want and I'll order it." He headed down the stairs.

Later that night, Yami was eating his dinner and waiting for Yugi to make his move. Yami asked for a Quart of Chicken Loi Mein and Chicken Fried Rice. Yugi and him were sharing the meal in Yami's room and played games. Right now they are playing Checkers. "Make your move Yugi."

Yugi moved. "Okay, now it's your turn." He picked up his chopsticks and took another bite of rice. "Yummy. I love Chinese Food." He smiled cutely.

Yami moved and nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite too. What you see on my plate, is what I like a lot." He winked and watched Yugi make his move. "Oh, bad move."

"What?" Yugi looked and saw as Yami took Yugi's last four pieces. "You win, again." He grumbled taking another bite of rice.

"Don't worry. The King Of Games will let you win next time." He smirked.

Rick came into the room and looked at Yami with concern. "Yami, come quick." He said and ran right back out.

Yami looked at Yugi and then ran after his dad. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked as he went into his parent's room.

Rick frowned and looked at Yami. "He's gone." Yami's eyes grew wide and tears began to fall. Sam was dead.

Yugiismyname: CLIFFHANGER!! HANGING FROM A CLIFF!! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!!

Yami: O.O

Yugi: Oh Between the Lions, that's a cute show .

Yami: That's for babies!

Yugi: No it's not!

Yugiismyname: R&R please

Yami: And if you name all the correct four things that were in the fridge, you get a prize


End file.
